Analytic theology
The mathematical-geometric foundations of Paradise (or Utopia) were discovered on 16 February 2004 (P:21B2004) by the Most Rev Dr Cesidio Tallini, an independent scholar. Most Rev Dr Tallini summed up his findings with the 'Theory of Everything' Graph, and the following statement: ::Reality is only qualitatively better than Hell. If you wish to go to Purgatory or Paradise however, a paradigm shift is required. The lesson of the 'Theory of Everything' Graph is this: the difference between Hell and Paradise is multidimensional, not unidimensional. Everyday Reality is often little better than a Hell of Quality; Paradise, on the other hand, is not a Hell of Quality, but a Reality of E-quality. Tallini used these findings to check the differences between Roman law and Cesidian law. He discovered what he had already long suspected: Cesidian law is a legal system Utopia compared to Roman law. Tallini also used these findings to check the differences between the Industrial Revolution and the Garage Revolution that would be possible by applying the 'Theory of Everything' Design, also known as "The Four Noble Rs." He discovered what he had already suspected here as well: the Garage Revolution is a production system Utopia compared to the Industrial Revolution. Most scientists believe that science and religion are opposites. They also believe that science can ultimately explain and even improve religion, which is in essence the faith called scientism, the religion that Galileo Galilei believed in. Well, Analytic Theology shows that not only science and religion are not opposites, but that theological concepts can actually be best expressed on a classical Cartesian plane. Analytic Theology also shows that science cannot explain everything, and in fact the so-called social sciences — which are really theological sciences under the right perspective, since they deal with the problems of miniature Gods — cannot be properly developed without certain theological concepts! Later Tallini discovered that a paradisaical currency was also possible by applying the 'Theory of Everything' Graph: ::I have discovered today that a paradisaical currency is just as possible a paradisaical legal system, and paradisaical production system ('Theory of Everything' Design). I still don't know what exact traits this new 'currency from God' would have, but I'm happy to say that now I have a fairly good idea in what direction to go, and not to go! I don't know the exact path, in other words, but I can use a kind of GPS to reach the destination. With this mathematical-geometric discovery, I can go where even master currency expert Bernard Lietaer could not go! I can turn his outstanding knowledge in the field into wisdom without historical parallels. Tallini also later realised that the paradisaical currency would actually be a more stable fiat currency than the ones in existence. The only reason not a single demurrage-bearing currency exists today is because the Wörgl Stamp Scrip was actually too successful, and it was put out of commission after just 13 months of existence. Yet the Wörgl Stamp Scrip wasn't even a paradisaical currency, because it was still a backed currency. One can actually make a better currency than even the Wörgl Stamp Scrip if one makes the demurrage-bearing currency also a fiat currency. Tallini's findings can be summarised with the 'Theory of Everything' Graph below, which shows the multidisciplinary potential of Analytic theology. Analytic theology can be used not only with complex, and so far unsolved economic problems, but also with legal, political, theological, historical (or futuristic), and linguistic problems, and recently even brain anatomy has come into play. Analytic theology is a new field of human endeavour which is showing promising applications in many fields: Anthropology, Astrology, Biology, Chemistry, Communication, Economics, Esotericism, Ethics, Geography, History, Law, Linguistics, Management, Medicine, Physics, Political Science, Psychology, Religion, Sociology, and Theology. The latest analytical theology findings suggest that the field of law, but also of human history, seems to be evolving in a pattern similar to the likely evolution of the human brain. Q BOOK AUTHORITY PLANES DE JURE ANARCHIST PLANES DELIBERATE FIAT CURRENCIES American law Official World Reality/Earth Manlike/Tangible Industrial Age Protestant Reformation Continental Languages Wernicke's area Today's Nat'l Currencies Cesidian law Fifth World Utopia/Paradise Godlike/Actual Knowledge Age Cesidian Age Global Languages Orbitofrontal cortex Paradisaical Currency eQ HUMAN AUTHORITY PLANES DE FACTO FASCIST PLANES AUTOMATIC BACKED CURRENCIES Roman law Fourth World Dystopia/Hell Demonic/Nominal Graeco-Roman Age Early Church Tribal Languages Cerebellum Pre-1971 USD Canon law Medieval/Rural communes Unreality/Purgatory Angelic/Abstract Middle Ages Dark and Middle Ages Nomadic Languages Corpus callosum Wörgl Stamp Scrip MALE-CENTRED PLANES MATERIAL PLANES ENTROPY PHYSICS/CHEMISTRY LIBERTARIANISM ECONOMICS OF SCARCITY INTEREST-BEARING MONEY FEMALE-CENTRED PLANES SPIRITUAL PLANES SYNTROPY BIOLOGY/PSYCHOLOGY COLLECTIVISM ECONOMICS OF SUFFICIENCY DEMURRAGE-BEARING MONEY Notes: Q = Quality = Concentration = Imperial Drive eQ = eQuality = Distribution = Cultural Drive Synonymous with Utopia: Paradise, Heaven, Nirvana, Eden, Empyrean, Cloud Nine, Seventh Heaven, Hog Heaven, Elysian Fields, Elysium, Extraterrestrial, Promised Land, Beulah, Zion, Land of Plenty, Shangri-la, Pure Land, Valhalla, Godlike, Actual, and Noble. Synonymous with Reality: Earth, Real, Concrete, Bottom Line, Actuality, Fact, Real World, Realism, Substance, Practical, Mortal, Mundane, Secular, Terrestrial, Bounded, Limited, Manlike, Tangible, and Common/Folkish. Synonymous with Unreality: Purgatory, Unreal, Make-Believe, Dreamland, Dreamworld, Never-never land, Limbo, Oblivion, Irreality, Unreality, Illusion, Angelic, Abstract, and Honourable. Synonymous with Dystopia: Hell, Gehenna, Tartarus, Pandemonium, Abaddon, Hades, Scheol, Inferno, Abyss, Bottomless Pit, Underworld, Demonic, Nominal, and Ignoble. External links *Cesidian Church website *Centre for Cesidian Law website References *17 October 2009, All Religions Are Cults: And What a Few Good Priests, Monks, Rabbis and Mullahs Can Do About It, 978-1449553555 category: religion Category:Neologism